Walt Disney's Deadpool 3
"Hey fans, Deadpool here, as you can see I am no longer owned by Fox, including the rest of the X-Men, from now on, we're going to Disneyland to live there forever, and as you can see, this is no longer a Fox film, this is Disney's first R-rated musical film" - Deadpool. Premiere: March 5, 2021 Characters: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) - has to learn how to be a Disney character without curse or do inappropriate scenes, so Thor uses Magic Soap, an Asgardian relic used to cure rude people of their profanity and innappropirate scenes to cure Wade of his profanity and rudeness and turn him into a gentleman and a proper hero, only until near the end after Mojo was destroyed in an explosion, he reverts back to his old self **Wade's conscious - tells Wade, "Wade, not infront of the kids" when he was about to say something inappropriate *Avengers: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Robert Downey, Jr.) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) **Thor (Chris Hemsworth) - nicknamed by Deadpool, "Hercuthor" **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Mark Ruffalo/Lou Ferrigno) - nicknamed by Deadpool, "Mr. Beast" **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) - nicknamed by Deadpool, "Mrs. Way Incredible" **Sam Wilson/Falcon (Anthony Mackie) **Vision (Paul Bettany) **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen) **James Rhodes/War Machine (Don Cheadle) **Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland) - Deadpool stated, "are you F":ked up idiots trying to make Spider-Man look like a mockery of heroism, that's my job!", breaking the fourth wall *X-Men: **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) **Scott Summers/Cyclops (James Marsden) **Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) **Ororo Monroe/Storm (Halle Berry) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) - nicknamed by Deadpool, "Elsa" **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Ellen Page) - nicknamed by Deadpool, "Little Mermaid" **Rogue (Anna Paquin) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Kelsey Grammer) **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Alan Cumming) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Daniel Cudmore (stuntman)/Stefan Kapičić) - he reverts to his Daniel Cudmore form to have fun with Kitty, only for Deadpool to pop right in front of us saying, "uh-uh-uh, no peaking" **Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Brianna Hildebrand) *Cable (Josh Brolin) *Vanessa (Morena Baccarin) *Blind Al (Leslie Uggams) *Dopinder (Karan Soni) - replaces Weasel as the head of the bar having been promoted by Wade *Russell Collins (Julian Dennison) *Domino (Zazie Beetz) *Kazar (Sam Worthington) - a slave in the Savagelands enslaved by Mojo. *Shanna (Charlize Theoron) - Kazar's wife, and expert of wildlife. *Sauron (Ashley Zukerman) - a mutant who is half Pterandon, mutated to hunt down Deadpool. *Nimrod (Tony Todd) - A Sentinel/Human hybrid designed to destroy mutants. *Mojo (Gilbert Gottfried) - the film's main antagonist, a derranged collector of mutants and owner of Mojoverse, his goal is to collect mutants for his entertainment. *Spiral (Keira Knightley) - the film's secondary antagonist, Mojo's bodyguard *Reavers - the tertiary Antagonists, minions of Mojo. *Dr. Abraham Cornelius (Mel Gibson) - from a flashback when Deadpool was made in the Wolverine film, which shows Deadpools original memories. *Wendigo (Dolph Lundgren) - mutants from the beginning that Colossus figthts with Deadpool against. *Disney Characters in Deadpool's dream: **Mickey Mouse (Chris Diamantopoulos) - who was doubting his worth to Disney. **Goofy (Bill Farmer) - has other thoughts on Marvel's greed and stupidity. **Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) - seen as a talking teddy bear that Deadpool snuggles. **Mushu (Eddie Murphy) - who comes at the end as a wake up call. **Nala Pelekai (Tia Carrerre) - which Vanessa turns into to a Disney date. **Stitch (Chris Sanders) - gets tranquilized by Deadpool. Plot: ??? Songs: *Don't Get Much Better by Jeremih, Ty Dolla $ign and Sage - opening credits *??? (parody of Hero to Zero) - sung by ???, on ??? *Greed and Stupidity (parody of Lack of Education) - sung by Queen Latifah and Nikki Manaj, on what Deadpool is seeing in Marvel. *Luck of Quest (parody of Be Our Guest) - sung by Ryan Reynolds, on his luck going smoothly. *Mojoverse (parody of Les Poissons) - sung by Gilbert Gottfried, on his opening of Mojoverse. Trivia: *This film is Rated R for profanity and inappropriate scenes. *Although owned by 20th Century Fox, the film begins with the Walt Disney Logo instead, and use the Marvel Studios intro to replace the Marvel Comics intro. *The Movies has a comic prelude that shows the events prior to the movie. Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Live-Action Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama